SpongeSpace Emissary Cut-Scenes
List of Cut-Scenes This is a complete list of cut scenes the way they appearing in game. The World of Trophies The camera descends on Bikini Bottom Stadium, where a large crowd, including Ponyo Fan and Vanessa, are observing the stadium. SBCA and Jasbre are launched into the stadium for a friendly fight, and their trophies are revived, beginning the fight. Golf Watches from Above Golf watches the fight between SBCA and Jasbre from Golfworld and pumps his fists in excitement. SBCA/Jasbre Beats Jasbre/SBCA SBCA/Jasbre has beaten Jasbre/SBCA but quickly revives them. Attack on the Stadium As SBCA and Jasbre wave to the crowd, the sky suddenly turns red and the Wikia flies in to drop Shadow Bugs into the stadium, which quickly form Access Fighters. Ponyo Fan and Vanessa notice this, and they rush over to help SBCA and Jasbre ward off the Access hoard. The Ancient User and the SpongeSpace Bomb After the Access Fighters are defeated, the Ancient User flies into the stadium and drops a SpongeSpace Bomb. Two Blocked Users activate it as the User flies away. SBCA rushes towards the bomb in an attempt to deactivate it, but he is then knocked out of the stadium by a cannonball. Sea Snake then locks the users in cages, and it is then up to Jasbre to save them. Vanessa/Ponyo Fan Taken Jasbre defeats Sea Snake and rescues Ponyo Fan/Vanessa. However, Seth jumps into the stadium wielding a Dark Cannon. After seeing a weakened Vanessa/Ponyo Fan out of the corner of his eye, he aims the cannon at her and fires, turning her into a trophy in the process. Seth nabs Vanessa's/Ponyo Fan's trophy and leaves, with Jasbre and Ponyo Fan/Vanessa in hot pursuit. Jasbre notices that the SpongeSpace Bomb only has a few seconds left on it. As the stadium is consumed by SpongeSpace, Jasbre and Ponyo Fan escape in time thanks to a Warp Star. Golf's Descent Golf sees the stadium engulfed by SpongeSpace. Realizing the danger, Club approaches Golf and gives him the Sacred Golf Club. She sends him off to fight off the new threat to this world. Golf falls from Golfworld and begins to fly through the clouds. The SpongeSpace Army in the Sea of Water Golf lands somewhere in the Sea of Pages. He then notices the Wikia, which once again drops off Access Fighters. As they approach him, Golf splits the Sacred Golf Club into dual blades and prepares to fight them. SBCA Meets Golf After defeating the Access Fighters, Golf begins to survey the landscape. He notices SBCA's trophy, which had been knocked there by Sea Snake earlier. Golf revives SBCA, who has a quick flashback to the events prior to his trophification. They then team up and continue to travel through the Sea of Pages. The Arwing's Pursuit After traveling for a while, SBCA and Golf catch up to the Wikia. An Arwing flies past, and the pair turn around at the noise, and find that it's chasing down the Wikia. Jasbre and Ponyo Fan/Vanessa Flee the Sea of Pages As Jasbre and Ponyo Fan/Vanessa continue to fly through the sky on Jasbre's Warp Star, the Wikia catches up to them and knocks them onto the ship. Arwing Drowned, Ponyo Fan/Vanessa Overboard The Arwing engages in a dogfight with the Wikia. While the Arwing dodges most of the shots, the Wikia's Combo Cannon Claw shoots towards the Arwing and knocks it out of the sky. The Arwing flies over Jasbre and Ponyo Fan/Vanessa and from its wake comes a strong wind that blows the duo off the Wikia on its way down. Rocky and David Some of Dan's minions are shown driving off in a Cargo with a huge hoard of bananas. Those who are left behind feel Rocky's wrath. Rocky jumps out of the jungle and sees the troops driving off with the bananas. They fire three Bullet Bills at him from two cannons, only to have them shot down by David and his Peanut Popgun. The minions flee the scene with the Users in pursuit. The Dark Cannon Aims for the Users The Users find their banana hoard and beat their chests with delight. However, Dan shows up and crashes the party. The Users prepare to fight, but Dan pulls out a Dark Cannon. Not wanting to put David in any danger, Rocky punches David out of the area and takes the Dark Cannon's hit, thus becoming a trophy. The Ancient User Escapes SBCA and Golf SBCA and Golf catch up to the Ancient User, who is holding another SpongeSpace Bomb. SBCA jumps for it, but he can't reach. Golf jumps off of SBCA's head to gain extra height, but he too can't reach it. The User escapes with the bomb still intact. Parad0x Confronts Rayquaza David is swinging through the jungle until he comes to a lake. Near the lake's shore, the Arwing that fought the Wikia earlier is crashed. David goes over to investigate, but Rayquaza emerges from the lake. Seeing David, it attacks the Arwing and captures him. It seems like the end for David until Parad0x jumps from the burning Arwing. He uses Time Illusion to set David free. Rayquaza tries to hit Parad0x with another energy blast, but Parad0x sends it back with his Reflector. It hits Rayquaza and knocks it back into the lake. Parad0x gestures to David, asking for his help to defeat Rayquaza. David Appeals to Parad0x Parad0x and David defeat Rayquaza, but when Parad0x tries to leave, David pulls him back and tries to make him come with him. Parad0x ignores him and once again tries to leave, only for David to drag him into the jungle by force. The Dissolving of False Dan Parad0x and David defeat a False Dan. David touches it to make sure it's truly in trophy form, but it then dissolves into Shadow Bugs. Suddenly, a Dark Cannon shot shoots out of the jungle and just misses Parad0x and David. The real Dan is the culprit, and he shoots at them again. David is willing to fight, but Parad0x knows that they're no match. He grabs David and jumps off a cliff with him to safety. The EB's Mom Statue Targets EB EB is seen walking very sadly through an abandoned zoo. Suddenly, Shadow Bugs drop from the sky and produce Access Fighters. They surround EB, who shudders with fear. Then, the EB's Mom Statue appears and begins to chase down EB as he runs away through the zoo. Davao and EB's Mom Face Off The EB's Mom Statue continues to chase EB, until EB trips over a branch that is stuck in the ground. He tries to free himself, but fails to do so. Just when it seems like the statue will crush him, Davao shouts and targets a Thunderbolt towards the Statue, which promptly knocks it to the ground. Davao then reveals himself on camera. The statue jumps up and prepares to fight, while Davao also jumps up and activates Flash. The attack shatters the statue and reveals EB's Mom herself underneath. Davao wipes the sweat off his forehead and prepares to fight while EB gets back up. EB Leaves Davao EB catches up with Davao after they defeat EB's Mom, only to find Seth looking down on them from a cliff. Seth laughs and aims the Dark Cannon at Davao. He fires, but Davao is able to dodge the shot. Seth fires several more times, but Davao dodges every shot. Realizing that Davao is a difficult target, he sets his sights on EB. He fires, but Davao pushes EB out of the way and takes the shot himself. Seth observes Davao's trophy while it rains, cackling madly. EB runs away, looking behind himself one more time as he does so. EB then bumps into Jack some time later, who is about to take on a hoard of Access Fighters. He summons Hack One and prepares to fight them. EB Joins Jack After defeating the Access Fighters, Jack calls back Hack one and bids EB farewell. EB, however, is determined to save Davao, and he joins Jack on his journey. The Midwest Fortress An empty battlefield with a ruined castle in the background appears. Two Blocked Users show up and prepare to detonate another SpongeSpace Bomb. They hang their heads as the bomb explodes, engulfing them in SpongeSpace. SOTI sees all of this from atop the Midwest Fortress, and he also sees a hoard of Access Fighters approaching. SOTI unsheathes the Falchion with a flash of light, and prepares to defend the fortress. The Matchy Encounter SOTI makes it to the patch of SpongeSpace and stares at it. While he observes it, he notices a glimmer of light from the corner of his eye. Matchy charges in and attacks SOTI, but SOTI is able to block his attack. Matchy charges once more, and a fencing match then ensues. During the battle, Access Fighters try to attack them, but Matchy and SOTI are able to slice them in half. Realizing that they are on the same side, Matchy and SOTI stand back-to-back and prepare to fight off the Access Fighters. Lock Unleashes Aether Matchy and SOTI chase after the Ancient User, who is carrying another SpongeSpace Bomb. SOTI tries to slice it with Dolphin Slash, but he misses. Matchy flies towards it, but the User shoots his wings and forces him to drop back down. Suddenly, Ragnell is seen floating behind the Minister, and Ike jumps up and performs Aether to destroy the SpongeSpace Bomb (oddly, he shouts "Great Aether!" instead of "Aether!"). As a result, the User is sent flying away. Ike then joins the other warriors on their journey. This is the only time in the entire story that the use of a SpongeSpace Bomb is successfully prevented. Three Warriors and the Ancient User Lock, Matchy, and SOTI continue to chase the User, but the path ends at a cliff, and the User is able to escape. King Dedede Steals Ponyo Fan/Vanessa A Mini Gene is seen walking down a path. Upon seeing it, CrazySponge stands unsure in a battle-ready pose, but the Mini Gene just glances at him and walks away. Another Mini Gene walks up and startles CrazySponge, prompting him to enter the same pose again. However, Gene walks up from behind him and strikes CrazySponge with his Jet Hammer, turning him into a trophy with one hit. Gene dusts off his new trophy, and then prepares to ambush Seth as he drives up the road. As expected, Seth stops his Cargo and nabs CrazySponge's trophy. However, a huge army of Mini Genes surrounds him and forces him to drop the trophy. Gene reclaims it, and he proceeds to hijack Seth's Cargo with all of his trophies in tow. As Gene and the Mini Genes retreat, Seth jumps up and down in anger. Forest Draws the Master Sword Forest prepares to pull the Master Sword out of its stone pedestal. He grasps the handle of it and gives it a tug. He draws it out and points it to the sky. The SpongeSpace Army in the Kelp Forest As Forest and his fairy continue to travel through the kelp forest, Patch is seen sleeping on an empty stump. He wakes up for a second, but then goes back to sleep. Forest then notices the Wikia as it drops off more Access Fighters in the forest. Forest prepares to fight them, and Patch wakes up to help him. Forest Loses the Battleship Wikia Forest and Patch pursue the Wikia, but they lose it when it flies too far away. Forest notices another route and takes it with Patch right behind him. Purple133's Cardboard Box Purple133's cardboard box is shown from inside the Wikia. Purple133 shakes the box a little from the inside. Zero Suit Polar Infiltrates In a darkened room, Zero Suit Polar clambers down from an air vent in the ceiling. She looks around for danger, armed with her Paralyzer, then proceeds to her next location. The Bluebunny Generator Zero Suit Polar enters a room, ready to attack. The door closes behind her. Suddenly, she hears a noise, and sees a power generator with a Bluebunny trapped inside. She notices that the Bluebunny's electrical energy is being used by the generator, so she breaks it and rescues the Hack. An alarm goes off, prompting an army of Blocked Users to come in. PolarTem and Bluebunny get ready to fight them. Where is the Power Suit? Zero Suit Polar and Bluebunny enter a control room, and Zero Suit Polar notices her Power Suit on a computer monitor. It is locked away in a hidden room. Dan's Surprise Attack on Ponyo Fan/Vanessa In an area similar to those that SBCA and Forest are coming towards, Jasbre notices something, then bolts in the opposite direction. Vanessa/Ponyo Fan calls out for him to stop, but Dan appears behind her. Aiming his Dark Cannon at her and before she has a chance to react or move away from being shot, he fires. Her trophy hits the ground as Jasbre runs in the background unaware of Ponyo Fan/Vanessa's Trophification and False Dan storms up and disintegrates; the Shadow Bugs now move on to the users' trophy. False Vanessa/Ponyo Fan Battles SBCA/Forest Forest/SBCA and Patch/Golf are running along, and the camera switches to False Vanessa/Ponyo Fan, who pulls a Dark Cannon out and points it at the pair. Suddenly there is a slash, and the Dark Cannon is sliced in two; the False User falls back. Golf/Forest is revealed, having sliced the cannon with his blade. False Vanessa/Ponyo Fan glares at him with hate. Golf/Forest prepares to fight, and SBCA/Patch runs up. Forest/SBCA's Misunderstanding Forest/SBCA stops running and sees SBCA/Forest and Golf/Patch having trophyized the False Vanessa/Ponyo Fan. While the trophy soon dissolves, a mislead and enraged Forest/SBCA attacks SBCA/Forest with his sword/fist, but SBCA/Forest dodges. SBCA and Golf then face off against Forest and Patch. Gene Nabs Defeated Forest/SBCA SBCA/Forest and Golf/Patch defeat Forest/SBCA and Patch/Golf and turn them into trophies. Gebe drives by and SBCA/Forest sees Ponyo Fan's/Vanessa's trophy in the Cargo. Gene delightedly nabs the trophied Forest/SBCA and Patch/Golf, but Jasbre appears to Gene's chagrin and slices the Cargo's arm, freeing them and reviving them. Forest/Golf lands and shoots an arrow at Gene as he escapes. The Cargo splutters, slowing down. The five heroes hurry in pursuit. The Cavern's Enterance SBCA, Golf, Jasbre, Patch, and Forest find the Cargo, now empty, beside the entrance to a cave. Gene's Castle Discorvered The five heroes discover Gene's castle. The clouds above are red and ominous, and the Wikia is silhouetted against them. EB's Dad Issues Dan's Orders Inside a ship, a large screen flashes and reveals Dan. Dan turns to face the camera, and a commander points to a point on the map: Gene's castle. Dan nods and trudges off, leading his small band of warriors; two Danbas, a Dan Troopa and a Hammer Dan. The man is revealed as EB's Dad. He grins menacingly. Hack Three Flies to the Stub Page Ruins Jack and EB stand on a cliff and watch a Hack Three fly past. Recognizing Hack Three as one of the two Hacks he is trying to catch, Jack prepares to catch the Hack. The Seth and EB Rematch While walking towards the Stub Page Ruins, EB and Jack are ambushed by Seth. Remembering what Seth did to Davao, EB clenches his fists and prepares to fight Davao alongside Jack. Seth's Trophification Seth's trophy falls to the ground, defeated. EB and Jack stand over him, triumphant. EB then remembers Davao, and looks around, but is sad to see that there is no sign of him. Jack reassures him, gesturing that Davao may be inside the Stub Page Ruins. Gene Pins a Badge on Ponyo Fan/Vanessa Inside Gene's castle, Gene is examining his three trophies: Davao, CrazySponge, and Ponyo Fan/Vanessa. He brushes some dust off Davao and grins happily. Reaching inside his sleeve, he pulls out two Gene Brooches, pinning them on Davao's chest and CrazySponge's nose. Coming to Ponyo Fan/Vanessa, he realises that he has none left. However, he notices his own, which he reluctantly pulls off and puts on her. Suddenly the roof gives way, and a huge chunk of stone breaks on Gene's head, knocking him out. More stone rains down, and Dan and his forces enter the throne room. As they look around, Dan notices the half-buried princess. This is one of few cutscenes in the game to use a fade-to-black. Gene's Hidden Castle Passage The doors to the throne room are thrown open, revealing the mess of stone. SBCA, Forest, Patch, Golf, and Jasbre enter the room and see a crudely carved passage to the left of the throne. Subspace Engulfs Gene's Castle Category:Super Smash Bros. SBFW Category:Video Games Category:2018 Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Video Games